Can't Sleep
by GeminiSparkSP
Summary: Leviathan was unable to sleep. Fortunately, Zero was there to help her. WARNING! THIS IS, BY FAR, MY MOST INTENSE LEMON!


Gemini: "Hello guys, we decided to call off our separation and combine with each other, resulting in the birth of me. The full name's GeminiSparkSP, but you can just call me Gemini for short. Anyway, I'm inviting the casts for this chapter, Zero, Levi, and the poor Colbor. See what happens when they see the script."

Zero & Levi: *sees the script*O.O *blush madlly*

Colbor: *nosebleeds heavily*

Levi: "Finally, I got the chance to be with my Zero! Yay!" *jumps and hugs Zero*

Zero: "Well, I feel bad for Ciel, but I guess it will be OK. I don't do humans, anyway."

Levi: "So," *looking at the script* "wanna do this now?"

Zero: "Anything for you, my lovely siren." *kisses Levi and starts doing 'some other things'*

Levi: "Oh…Zero…"

Gemini: "Uh, guys, you are supposed to do that later."

Ciel: *sees everything* "Whaaaaaaa! My virgin eyes!" *cries and runs away*

Colbor: "Me too!" *runs away*

Gemini: "Enjoy the story. And yes, I never own CAPCOM and its universe. Notes: They are in their human form."

* * *

Can't Sleep

Years had passed since the fight with Dr. Weil. The revived guardians, including Phantom, had decided to join the Resistance and became their allies. The Siren (ex)General, Fairy Leviathan, feeling grateful enough to have a second chance, decided to express her love to Zero. To everybody's surprise, especially Ciel, he returned the favor. She couldn't take it at first, but then she let him go, and asked Levi to take a good care of him. Now they became a happy couple.

One night, after a long day in the new resistance base, everybody was asleep. Everybody, but Levi. She somehow felt that she couldn't sleep. She needed to do something. Either it was to stay awake all night, or to train with Zero, which is quite unlikely, since he was sleeping soundly next to her, she just need to find a way to sleep.

She decided to get up and sat on the side of the bed. She combed her back-length, straight, blue hair with her fingers, and started to think about what she was going to do. Just then, she could feel Zero approaching her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her left shoulder.

"Hey, Levi. Still awake? Hm?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. I need to find a way to be asleep." She replied.

"I think I know what to do. Let's play a game." Zero said.

"What game?" She asked.

"The 'Game'." He said, emphasizing on the word 'game', as he let out a naughty smile.

"Oh, Zero…" She blushed and smiled, realizing what he meant.

Then he pulled her back to the bed, lay on top of her, and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm…nnhh…" She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then he licked her lips, begging for entrance. Understood, she opened her mouth and in no time, the battle for dominance went on, with the result of Zero's victory. His tongue danced with hers and brushed the every corner of her mouth, savoring the every taste of her. Finally, he broke the kiss. Both having a red face and breathing heavily. They looked at each other's eyes. They were filled with a combination of love, lust, and desire.

He kissed her again, going lower to her jaw, her neck, where he found her pulse line and played it for a while, and to her collarbone, where he must stop because of the piece of clothing she wore. He kissed the exposed skin above her PJ's collar, inhaling the sweet scent of her body, and began to unbutton her, but not leaving her naked. He trailed kisses as he went lower. When he reached her breasts, he stopped a while to lick the valley, gaining a loud, pleasuring moan from her. He continued lower until he reached her belly, where the button trail ended. He licked the area around her navel and sucked it, while his tongue nibbled inside. Then he went up, to her nipples. He teased both of her nipples in every naughty way he could think of. She couldn't stop moaning pleasurably from his teasing.

"Mmhh…aahh…Zero…"

Then he set her up and put her on a sitting position on the side of the bed. He knelt on the floor in front of her, and then lowered her PJ pants, which was slightly wet on the center part. Now he was staring at her panties, which was wet on the lower part. He pushed his middle finger slightly and ran it up and down slowly on the center of her panties, resulting in making her panties got wetter. Then he brought his head closer, smelling the scent of her uncontrollable lust. He kissed the spot and used his tongue to replace his middle finger. He could feel her panties getting even wetter as he sucked her love juices which was leaking trough. Then he opened his mouth wide, covered the entire spot, as he began to suck it while his tongue pressed deeper, moving back and forth at a slow pace to tease her.

"A-aahh…Zero…I'm…gonna…cum…"

Either he was too busy to listen or he really did it on purpose, he kept going, until she finally came.

"AAAHHH! I'M CUMMING, ZEROOO!"

She screamed in pleasure as he sucked and swallowed her leaking juices.

"Mmmmm. You taste like honey." He muttered.

Without wasting time, he pulled down her wet panties, exposing her pink, wet, hairless womanhood. He stuck his tongue inside, rubbing the upper part of her tunnel, trying to find 'the right spot'. Eventually, he found it.

"Ah! Zero!" She cried.

He narrowed his tongue, and began licking it slowly in various patterns, while he slid 2 fingers below his tongue, pumping it slowly, and used the other hand to tease and toy her bud. Again, pleasure started to build up inside her.

"Z-Zero, if you do that, I'm…gonna…cum…aga-AAAAHHHH!"

She couldn't even finish her words as she pulled Zero's head closer and exploded all inside his mouth. She came so much that even after Zero pulled back, she was still spraying her juices onto his face.

*pant**pant*"I'm sorry Zero, I didn't mean to do that. I just can't hold it anymore."

"You sure love to cum a lot." He said as he licked his lips and cleaned his face.

He got up and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself. Still kissing, he sat next to her, grabbed her hips, and brought her up onto his lap. The moment she sat on his lap, she gasped, breaking the kiss, as she felt his hardening member poked her from below.

"Ah!" She gasped.

Zero just smiled at her and started to kiss her again. This time, he lay down on his back, bringing her on top of him. Just then, he broke the kiss.

"Your turn." He said.

She giggled as she kissed him again. This time, she went lower, tracing his jaw and neck, where she found his pulse line. She kissed and licked it, making him to moan. Then she stopped at the same place where he stopped at her body. She began to unbutton him as she trailed kisses along the way. Once she finished, she lowered his pants, revealing his bulging panties. She also lowered his panties. Now she was staring at his fully erect member. She licked it from the base to the top, and she put it only halfway inside her mouth, using her narrowed tongue to play around the tip, especially the small hole, while her right hand grabbed the lower half and pumped it up and down slowly, as her left hand played with his balls.

"Ugh…Levi…I'm…gonna…cum…"

She ignored him and kept going. Finally, he came inside her mouth, mercilessly. She swallowed his warm seed until the last drop.

Then she pulled her mouth back, smiling at him, as she 'walked' her fingers along his length, going around from down to up and down again. Suddenly, she grabbed his full length and put it between her medium breasts. She pressed her breasts from the outer side, tightening the space between her valley, and started to move it up and down slowly, while she licked his tip. This new sensation built Zero's orgasm so quick, that he couldn't even warn her. Just as her tongue went over his hole, he came again. He sprayed his seed inside her mouth and all over her face.

"AAAAHHHH" She screamed, surprised.

When she pulled back, he let another several sprays of his seed to land on her breasts. She licked her lips and her upper part of her breasts, cleaning up all his seed she could reach. After that, he helped her cleaning herself. Just then he moved back to the bed, until he came up in a sitting position, but leaving his legs straight on the bed. He gestured her to came, as she did. She sat on his lap as they began kissing again. Then he broke the kiss.

"It's my turn again." Zero said.

He grabbed her lower thigh, lifted her up, and entered her, making her to moan. Without waiting, he started to pump her up and down, holding her tightly, bodies and hips grinding against each other, as they both kissed ferociously. Soon enough, they reached their climax.

"Mmhh…nnhh…aahh…Z-Zero…ZEROOOO!" She screamed in pleasure as she came, while at the same time, she felt his warm seed filling her up.

"Uuhh…aahh…Levi…LEVIIII!" He screamed as he shot his warm seed into her.

They came so intense that some of their mixed juices leaked out of her pussy and landed on Zero's lap.

"Final turn." She said.

She got up a little bit, got out of him and positioned herself so her back was facing him. Then she sat back down, swallowing his piece again. He pumped her again as he played with her nipples. Again, they reached their climax. But just as Zero was about to cum, he got out of her, spraying his seed all over her face, body, and PJ shirt, while she sprayed her juices on Zero's piece.

They were both panting heavily, especially Levi, who never expected to be covered in his seed.

"Game over." Zero said.

She got off him, lying on the bed. She giggled as he grabbed her back of her neck and her knees, and carried her bridal style to the bathroom.

"Come on, let's clean up." He said.

After they cleaned up and readied to bed, they tossed the first layer of the sheet, so they could sleep on a clean surface. They hugged each other as they lay on the bed.

"Good night, Zero." She said, exhausted.

"Good night, my lovely siren." He replied.

With one final kiss, they drifted away.

Outside their room, Colbor, who was doing the nightshift, had a lot of saliva drooling from his mouth, his nose bleeding heavily, his member getting rock hard, as he watched the entire thing from behind his new X-ray goggles he got from Cerveau.

"Shit, I need to jerk off!" He muttered silently as he grabbed his member.

Then he ran off to the nearest toilet.

* * *

Gemini: "Whew, that's it! Please R&R!"

*Zero came in, followed by Levi who was dressing hastefully*

Gemini: "So, did you guys have a good time?"

*both blushing, smiling at each other, and remained silent*

Gemini: *smiling widely* "I see. By the way, *looks to you* I must end this story. So, see you guys in another fic. Gemini, trans out!"


End file.
